particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish Labor Service
The Dorvish Labor Service (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Arbeitsdienst) was created in December 3146 by the Dorvik National Fascist People's Party in response to the growing demand for jobs within Dorvik. Leader of the DNFVP Viktor Strotmann was the driving force behind the idea. The organization was dominated by members of the DNFPP after it's creation; after the party's dissolution the organization was picked up by many members of the Communist Party of Dorvik and various other political parties within Dorvik due to its perceived benefit. The Dorvish Labor Service would last until the Federal Administration Act in 3388 would see the Dorvish Labor Service disbanded. The Dorvish Labor Service left a lasting impression on both the Dorvish people and the Dorvish government as some members from future Socialist and Communist parties have suggested a return to a more left-wing based Dorvish Labor Service but the idea continues to meet opposition by all sides of the political spectrum. History Due a surge in unemployment and chaos that had been caused by a collapsing Communist Party of Dorvik, the Dorvish National Fascist People's Party came to power; the enigmatic leader Viktor Strotmann had promised reforms that would put the Dorvish people to work, the creation of the Dorvish Labor Service being one of them. Strotman, in a an impassioned speech before the People's Chamber pressed his ideas upon the members of the chamber and in the resulting vote (325 for, 0 against and 175 abstaining) the Dorvish Labor Service was approved. Officially the organization was created on December 17th, 3146 and Wolfgang Ludwig, a successful engineer who had joined the DNFPP became the first "Chief Work Leader" (Dundorfian: DAS-Oberarbeitleiter) and retained the position until early November 3182 when Strotman had suffered a serious of health issues and eventually died. Following the death and succession of their leader the organization undertook a rapid ideological shift. Marcus Bruckmann took over leadership of the organization who served as the First Secretary of Trade and Industry for the CPD was the left-wing ideological swayer. Bruckmann served from 3182 until 3182 and was eventually succeeded by numerous successors of little importance. The next major success for the DLS came when Hartmann Holzkneckt, in 3189, took over and raised the average raise from 15,700 DDO to 30,000 DDO which substantially lowered the amount of workers that could be employed but nevertheless boosting the Dorvish economy further. Holzkneckt was followed by several unimportant leaders who undertook similar if not identical policies to him and only in September 3259 did the Democratic Party of Dorvik launch an ideological purge of the organization which restructured it along less fascist and communistic lines. Officially in 3259 the organization was placed underneath control of the Ministry of Trade and Industry. Underneath the Federal Administration Act in 3388 where the Dorvish Federation was created saw the Dorvish Labor Service disbanded and many of its members pushed off to various other agencies and ministries throughout the government of Dorvik. The Dorvish Labor Service was created by the DNFPP to help the large amount of unemployed workers which were either not qualified enough or did not have the means to become qualified enough to find a job. At the time 46.7 million Dorvish citizens were "employed" by the DLS however, numerous are purely voluntary members until they find things to better suit their qualifications. Despite the name, the Dorvish Labor Service has numerous positions besides those of laborers. Hundreds of business men and women flocked to the DLS since it's creation as a means of a secure position as an administrator or other important "business" like position. Historians and economist alike credit the DLS with having helped and boosted the Dorvish economy as a whole and provided valuable vocational training to many members of the state. Organization and structure Structure *Dorvik Labor Service General Office (Dorvische: Dorvik Arbeitsdienst Allgemeinen Amtes) **Office of the Chief Work Leader (Dorvische: Amt des Oberarbeitleiter) **Office of Personnel Management (Dorvische: Amt der Personalmanagement) **Office of Finance, Budget and Payroll (Dorvische: Amt der Finanzen, Haushalt und Payroll) *Dorvik Labor Service Work Office (Dorvische:Dorvik Arbeitsdienst Arbeit Amt) **Office of Public Infrastructure (Dorvische: Amt für öffentliche Infrastruktur) **Office of Public Aesthetics and Parks (Dorvische: Amt für öffentliche Ästhetik und Parks) **Office of Public Utilities (Dorvische: Amt der Stadtwerke) **Office of Public Construction (Dorvische: Amt für öffentliche Bau) Rank structure Gallery Image:Dorvik Labor Service Enlisted.png|Enlisted worker Image:Dorvik Labor Service Officer.png|Officer-grade worker Image:Dorvik labor Service Chief Work Leader.png|Chief Work Leader uniform Category:Government and politics of Dorvik